Protect My Heart
by lamb1966
Summary: After losing their parents in a plane crash, quiet Bella, and brother move to Forks to live with their father, Charlie. Bella's life is about to be changed in ways she never imagined, especially when she meets the dark, brooding Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Josh you better be back in time for supper, you hear me?"

"Ok, sis" Josh yelled as he was halfway down the gravel road. Then I see that he is just a blur, no doubt going to meet up with several of his friends down the road. It irks me that it didn't take my 11 year old brother Josh long to make several friends in the short time we had been here. And I had made only one. But hanging out with his friends helped take his mind off of past events, so I welcomed the distraction.

My mind wanders back to our mother, Renee, and stepfather, Phil, who were killed when the small passenger plane they occupied, along with a few of Phil's teammates, crashed into the side of a mountain several weeks ago. Phil was a minor league baseball player and they were on their way to a game in Georgia.

So Josh and I came back to Forks, Washington to live with our father, Charlie. He is the Chief of Police here. We arrived just as summer break was beginning and it was now fall and time for a new school year to begin. A new high school and strange faces - - I wasn't looking forward to this at all. There was a world of difference between Phoenix, Arizona and Forks, Washington. The most obvious difference: cold, dark, wet and rainy vs. hot, bright, dry and sunny.

Oh, yea, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I hate cold, wet things.

I didn't know any kids my age at all with the exception of Angela. Angela was the daughter of one of Charlie's deputies and we met during the 4th of July picnic Charlie had for all his employees.

She and I are going to go shopping for school clothes today.

[Honk – honk] There she is. "Come on, Bella, let's go. We've got a ton of shopping to do. Then we're going to meet up with Jessica, Mike and Eric for lunch at the diner."

Oh no, I really don't want to meet new people right now, but when I give her my annoyed look, she just responds, "Oh it will be fun, they are my best friends". How can I say no to her, she looks so excited. "Ok" I relent.

She proceeds to turn on the radio, full blast, blaring…_"Oh, girls just wanna have fun"_

I am in for a long day.

**JessPOV**

"So, Eric, who is this girl that Angela wants us all to meet?" I'm feeling really bored right now.

"She's Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." Hmm the chief's daughter. That could come in handy in the future to be friends with the chief's daughter. [Mike walks into the diner] "Hey, Mikey, we're over here." Jessica shouts too loudly. "Hey, Jess, I heard you along with the rest of the population. And you know I don't like being called Mikey" and leaning over to whisper to her "Except when we're alone".

"There's Angela's car. They're here. That must be Isabella"

{}


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

**BPOV**

"Hey guys! I want to introduce you to my friend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jessica and her boyfriend Mike."

I'm nervous so my voice comes out a little louder than I mean it to, "Hello!"

"And this is my boyfriend, Eric." She says grabbing his arm.

"Hi, Bella how ya doing; how ya likin' Forks?" Mike pipes up enthusiastically garnering him a glare from Jessica.

"I'm doing great. I like Forks ok; I just wish it wasn't so umm wet."

As I finished my sentence, the bell on the entry door to the diner sounded and everyone stopped and stared at the two - - for lack of a better word - - beautiful people walking through.

One was a short, petite girl who looked about my age with short light brown hair, skipping through the entryway right in front of a GQ model if I ever saw one. He was intimdatingly handsome and as I was gawking at him like an idiot, he turned to look at me and smiled. I literally almost melted onto the floor. 'uh – hiiiee'. Oh my grammar teacher would be so proud.

The girl skipped to the counter and stopped. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. Can you give me some directions to Dr. Cullen's house?" In the meantime, Mr. GQ stood with his back to me giving me a rather nice view of his tight-fitting jeans showing off a nice sexy ass.

"Come on, Edward, we can go now." She stopped to see that he was now staring at me with a glare almost hateful. "Let's go Edward. It's going to be alright." She said barely in a whisper. Then something that sounded like "you won't hurt her". But I couldn't be sure.

Apparently, Mr. GQ caught me staring at his back-side and didn't like it at all. Geez. You would have thought I killed his pet the way he was shooting daggers at me.

Angela sees the situation, "Um Bella why don't you come sit down over here." dragging me away from his stare, while Alice was leading Edward out the door.

"Do you know each other? He looked pretty mad at you." Jessica said.

"I have never seen him before in my life." I said in a shaky voice.

**APOV**

I can't believe we got lost. How embarrassing! The directions Emmett wrote down were incomprehensible. But I should have known…I really should have known. Why didn't I see this coming? Edward and I haven't been to the new house yet; we have been visiting some friends of the family in Alaska and just got into town today.

Edward's encounter with Bella was unexpected. I certainly didn't see that happening. I wish Jasper were here to help me focus.

But at least that was the first step for Edward. He has got to acclimate himself to being around other teenagers. I won't lose him again.

**EPOV**

Hearing her thoughts, I tell her, "You're not going to lose me, Alice. Actually, I was fine in the diner until I picked up that girl's scent. Her name is Bella from what I gathered in the other kids' thoughts. There was something different about her. I never wanted to take another's blood so badly in my life. I will need to steer clear of Bella."

But can I? Her scent was still with me. That little girl didn't know it yet, but she had a vampire on her trail now. Would this - - could this vampire leave her alone? But her scent was so overwhelming. Just a small taste…..

**APOV**

"Edward! No! You will not!!"


	3. Chapter 3 Dream

**BPOV**

When I finally make it home, having boosted the economy with all the money I spent, I am exhausted. So I plan to take the easy way with dinner and make spaghetti. Just as I am putting the food on the table, Josh comes running in with, I swear, mud covering every inch of him.

"Joshua Charles Swan!! Where in the world have you been?"

"It was awesome! Emmett has a dirtbike4wheelers…"

"Whoa slow down…who is Emmett?"

At that time, Charlie walks in and answers for him. "Emmett is Dr. Cullen's son and the new football coach at the high school. He lets some of the kids come over and ride and he supervises. The Cullens are good people."

"Ok, if you say so. But I think I saw one of them today and he didn't seem very friendly at all."

"Well, Emmett's a good guy, so calm down Bells."

"Yes, Char – uh Dad."

"Mm hmm, Isa - - uh Bella" He says mockingly. He hates when I call him Charlie and he knows I hate being called "Isabella".

With the dinner over and the dishes washed, I go upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I feel so tense; I think a hot shower will help with that. I grab a panty and bra set from my drawer and my black Rolling Stones tank top - - I you can even call it that - - I've worn it so much it is almost thread-bare. But it's my favorite.

I enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me and then I step into the running water and let it soak me from head to toe. I soap up my body, taking my time. I find myself, oddly enough, thinking about the glaring eyes of Edward Cullen. The sexy smile he gave me when I first saw him was still embedded into my mind. While I was daydreaming of Edward, I found my hand was pinching my right nipple making it pebble. I then reached over to my other nipple and did the same thing. Oh my goodness, what was I doing? I shake my head and clear my thoughts. Why is my thinking of Edward making my body feel so strange? Again I let my thoughts wander. Next thing I know, I am feeling a sensation between my legs. So intense, I have to feel it. My hand slides down my stomach to reach the top of my pussy. My finger grazes over my clit and it is so sensitive to my touch, that I gasp. It is hard! Mmm. I start to circle my finger around it making it even harder. This must be how girls pleasure themselves I think. I am suddenly snapped out of my daze by a loud crash.

I jump at the sound and look out of the shower to see that something made of glass had fallen and busted on the floor. Oh no, Charlie or Josh must have walked in and saw something. I am so embarrassed. I hurry and finish my shower and rush to my bedroom.

Wait…I locked the bathroom door….how could anyone walk in on me? I am puzzled.

Oh well, it must not be a very good lock. I slide into bed thinking of my first day at a new school and hoping I don't make a fool of myself. Wondering if I will see Him. I begin fantasizing about Edward again and remember how I was feeling while rubbing my clit earlier. So what the heck, I slip my hand into my panties and proceed to tease my clit again. It instantly becomes hard again and I feel it throbbing a bit. I am rubbing circles around it again and I start to move my hips, not sure what to do from there, I just go with what feels good. My finger slides lower and I feel that my pussy has gotten very wet. My fingers slide into my pussy and then I go back to circling my clit with my wet fingers. I start feeling a sensation that I can't explain.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I am stooping to stalking someone. I am sitting on a tree branch waiting to see if I get a glimpse of the sweet smelling Bella. I can't wait, so I slip in through her window. I hear the shower running. It is her because I know her brother and father are asleep. I slip the door open. It is locked but that's not a problem for me. I step inside and I am mesmerized by the sight before me. Her perfect body is silhouetted on the shower curtain and it appears that she is feeling herself up. Oh my god, this is too much. Venom is pooling in my mouth and I am pretty sure it wouldn't take much for cum to be pooling in my boxers.

Then she pushes me over the edge when her hand slips down to her sweet smelling pussy. At that time, I unknowingly back into the shelf causing a glass vase to shatter onto the ground. I slip out immediately. I go back to the tree branch outside her window and wait with a raging hard on.

After a few minutes, she comes walking into her room with a tank top and panties on. I am doomed. After she gets into bed, I wait…wait for the right moment. I don't want to scare her, but I am going to make her mine one way or another.

She then slides her hand into her panties and starts rubbing her pussy. She is going to be the death of me. She then starts to finger fuck her pussy.

It is her fault, she is toying with me, she has to be. She starts to moan and I swear it sounds like she said my name, and I can't wait any longer. I open the window and step into her room being careful not to make a sound. As she is rubbing her clit and apparently in a world to herself, I reach down and slowly remove her panties. She is still unaware of my presence. I lower my head to just above her hot, wet pussy. She smells so good I have to taste her. Then I lick her pussy from bottom to top and when my tongue hits her hard clit, she releases her juices into my mouth and I suck her dry and she grinds her pussy into my face.

She opens her eyes and says, "This is the best dream I have ever had" and closes her eyes.


End file.
